


Let's Start All Over Again

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Murdoc trying to be nice lmao, New Years, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Pining, Slow Burn, maybe I'll add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Murdoc and 2D have a talk during New Year's Eve to try and fix their problems.





	Let's Start All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a small something after watching the new video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKjC8k6fMZo  
> Also, it's just an excuse to write some 2Doc... tee hee

The year has finally come to an end and for The Gorillaz, it has been pretty eventful. Concerts, tours, The Now Now release, Murdoc going to jail, all of which made up a jam-packed year. Out of all four band members, it was quite obvious that 2D and Murdoc were the ones who went through a lot this year. 2D had become quite independent, confident and a tad bit more arrogant. These were changes that he assumed were caused by Murdoc's absence and his new found freedom. Murdoc, on the other hand, tried his best to tone down a bit, become more empathetic and caring towards his bandmates. Especially towards 2D.

It was an hour before midnight and the gang was in the backyard celebrating by drinking champagne and just hanging out. The four of them were sat in the patio chairs counting down each second. 2D looked at everyone with a smile. He felt very lucky to have people that he could treat like family. Especially since he hasn't really been in contact with his own family for a few years now. He looked over at Murdoc who happened to be looking at him. Even though Murdoc had put him through some heavy stuff in the past, 2D could tell he was really trying to make up for it all. Even though sometimes Murdoc would still be a bit sour, he promised to never lay a finger on 2D ever again.

2D smiled at him, to which Murdoc nodded back. They were stable now, not everything was fixed, but they were stable. 2D sighed, got up and stretched his arms.

"I'm going to the loo, I'll be right back," He told his peers, walking back into the Spirit House through the back door. As 2D walked inside he could feel Murdoc's eyes following him. Knowing that made a chill run up his spine. He shivered- and it didn't help that it was cold outside- as he closed the door behind him. Luckily, it was warm and toasty inside- because of the heating- so the chills went away as soon as he stepped foot into the house. The singer made his way into the bathroom as intended.

2D gently flushed the toilet and washed his hands with warm water. It was rather soothing feeling the warmness of the water all over his hands. He turned off the tap, dried his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that he hasn't drastically changed over the years, despite being 40. He still had that same baby face regardless of the stubble that was growing on his face. And his hair looked somewhat the same but it had turned a deep azure blue. 2D sighed and rubbed his eyes, exiting the bathroom.

As he closed the door, he figured he could get something else to drink in the fridge because he was tired of champagne. And also because he was a lightweight and he didn't want to get drunk as hell on New Year's Eve. As he waltzed into the kitchen he was met with Murdoc who was looking through the cabinets, unaware that 2D had just walked into the room.

"Hi," 2D said in a soft voice.

Murdoc slightly jumped and turned around. "Oh, uh, hi,"

The singer opened the fridge looking for a can of soda or some juice. Just something to replace the champagne with in general. "Watcha doing?" 2D asks.

"I'm uh, I'm looking for the fucking pop tarts. Noodle requested 'em but I can't seem to find 'em," Murdoc sighed. Closing the cabinet he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at 2D. "And may I know what you're doing?"

"I'm just looking for something to drink," 2D told him.

"There's more champagne-"

"No. I don't want any. Don't wanna get drunk on New Year's,"

Murdoc laughed. "Most people want to do the opposite y'know?"

2D furrowed his eyebrows at him and huffed. "I'm a lightweight. Remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Murdoc looked down at his shoes and then back at 2D. He was trying to be as nice as possible and he wondered if 2D even noticed. He did seem quite ticked after the comment Murdoc had just made. "So, any resolutions?" Murdoc asks, quickly changing the subject.

2D removes his head from the fridge, with a bottle of strawberry iced tea in his hands. "Uh, not really. I guess I want to get back in contact with my mom and dad. And maybe try to be a better person too..."

Murdoc raised his eyebrows in shock. Be a better person? Out of all people, Murdoc was the one who needed to be a better person. But 2D? 2D was just fine the way he was and Murdoc didn't understand why he said he needed to be a better person.

"What do you mean? I don't see why you're saying that. What could you have possibly done to make you say that?" Murdoc interrogated.

2D closed the fridge and sat up on the counter. He didn't say anything, he just took a sip of his ice tea and sighed. Then, he looked at Murdoc with the two black orbs he called eyes. "I-I could have got you out."

Murdoc cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Out of where?"

"Jail."

The bassist looked away in shame. "Right. May I ask how?"

"I have a law degree remember? I could have helped you out. But I didn't." 2D dryly said. He took another sip and swallowed hard.

Murdoc knew it wasn't right to ask 2D what he was about to ask but he could help but wonder "Why?"

Murdoc's palms started to get hot and sweaty. He wasn't sure what 2D was going to say and that made him really nervous for some reason.

"Because I hated you. I hated everything you did to me and put me through and I wanted you to learn your lesson. I wanted you to see how it was being me for a change. I wanted you to see how scary and painful it was feeling trapped an alone. And when I saw you all beat up and bloody I couldn't help but laugh because you finally felt how you made me feel."

"So-" Murdoc started but soon got interrupted by 2D.

"I finally felt free and I could finally do what I wanted. And so I made The Now Now. During which you started your whole 'Free Murdoc' campaign, all the fans seemed to be on your side. They were trying to help set you free and that made me mad. But then I just fell apart because I then realized how much I missed you. Despite all the things you did to me I missed you." 

"Stuart, I-"

"Murdoc." 2D got up from the counter and faced Murdoc. He was only inches away from his face and the tension between them was slowly fading for some reason. "I-I don't know if you know this but, I really missed you. But I still can't forgive you complete and I hope you can understand. I just need some time to think about everything and-"

2D's words were cut short when Murdoc- without any hesitation- pulled him in for a tight hug. 2D was certainly not expecting this. He put his arms around Murdoc's neck and rested his face in the crook of his neck.

"Stuart, I'm... Sorry. I know that I've been a real prick and still am but, I just need some time to change. And I don't know if it's going to happen today, tomorrow or next week. But just- just know that I'm truly sorry and that I'm trying to be as nice of a bloke as I can,"

2D just cried. He didn't say anything. He just cried. He had been longing for this moment for a long time. 2D had it all planned out; Murdoc would beg for his forgiveness and he would take the opportunity to give Murdoc a taste of his own medicine. He planned to get his revenge and make Murdoc submit to him. But this. This was different. 2D could tell that Murdoc actually meant what he was saying and this touched 2D on an emotional level. He couldn't help but cry.

"Murdoc I-" He pulled away and looked at the bassist. That's when he leaned in- They both started to lean in- and kissed Murdoc. He gently and softly connected their slightly chapped lips together. Murdoc was shocked at first but he soon relaxed and melted into the kiss. It felt like everything that happened in the last few decades added up to this moment. Murdoc's hands moved up to 2D's rosy cheeks and caressed them with his lightly calloused hands. 2D grew into the touch and once again placed his arms around Murdoc's neck and shoulder area. 2D tasted like strawberries because of the ice tea he had drunk. But he also tasted of butterscotch and this, Murdoc couldn't explain. 2D always smelt good anyway. Their kiss deepened when Murdoc placed his tongue on 2D's bottom lip, silently asking 2D for consent. 2D obliged and Murdoc slipped his longe reptile-esque tongue into 2D's warm, little mouth. Murdoc used his tongue to brush over his teeth and tangle with 2D's. He felt the now smaller gap in between 2D's teeth. rubbing the fragile gum with his tongue. This tickled 2D and he wiggled a little bit but soon got back to kissing. Murdoc took 2D by the hips, spun him around and pinned him on the nearest wall. The kiss continued but Murdoc now removed his lips and tongue from 2D's and headed for his neck. The bassist sucked at the fragile skin, making sure not to bite 2D with his sharp teeth. He kissed him all over and left a small- but very visible- love bite right in the middle of the singer's side neck. It was too late when both Murdoc and 2D realized what they were doing.

"Oh, shit," Murdoc cursed and pulled away, still trapping 2D between his arms.

"D-don't worry, I'll wear a scarf, it's fucking freezing out anyway," 2D panted and started at Murdoc. They were both speechless and had nothing to say. They just looked at each other and panted. The air between them was really hot and they were both practically sweating.

"Uh, if you could just let me-" 2D started.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Murdoc let 2D free of his hold and backed away.

2D grabbed his ice tea and picked at the label. "So, I guess I forgive you. Not completely. Maybe about 80 percent, but I forgive you."

Murdoc smiled and crossed his arms. "I-I uh, I don't know what to say, Stu. Thanks,"

"I'm uh, going to get that scarf now," 2D told him.

"Right, Yeah," Murdoc replied. 2D started his walk towards the coatrack in the hallway. He stopped at the kitchen entrance and turned around, facing Murdoc who was still standing there all flustered and red.

"Uh, Muds?" 2D said.

Murdoc looked up at his singer.

"I really liked that, I mean, the kiss. I really liked that," 2D confessed.

"Me too," Murdoc smiled and blushed. It was a rare sight- seeing Murdoc all flustered like this.

"So can we... can we start over? I kinda want this year to be a good year for us," And 2D meant what he meant. He didn't want to get into arguments or fights anymore, he just wanted to spend the year with his band in happiness. No more tears or sadness or violence, just good times and good memories. Everything that happened this year happened for a reason. And if none of it happened, both 2D and Murdoc wouldn't have found some kind of closure.

"That would be great."


End file.
